The Animal Models Core was established in 1985 by the Department of Animal Care (DAC). The resource has played a major role in the continued growth and success of biomedical research at the Oregon Health Sciences University by reducing the need for duplication of equipment, space, and support staff. The DAC has added several new animal models since 1985. In 1993, a second transgenic mouse laboratory was added to meet additional requirements of OHS investigators. The specific goals of the Core facility are: 1) to assist Cancer Center investigators in the development and characterization of biomedically relevant animal models; 2) to provide Cancer Center investigators with pathogen free transgenic mice using DNA micro injection and embryonic stem cell transfer methods; 3) to provide a quality husbandry program for the maintenance of pathogen free immunodeficient animal models such as nude mice, nude rats, scid mice, and irradiated mice; 4) to maintain transgenic animal lines with quality breeding programs, quarantine, re-derivation of stocks, and cryopreservation; and 5) to provide a source of consultation and training to Cancer Center investigators about the design of transgenic and other animal model studies.